When Atobe Met Kabaji
by NarcissisticRiceBall
Summary: Well, this is just a short fic about when they first met and what started their odd friendship. Nonshounan ai,just simple fluff..if you can call it that.I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters..And there's my disclaimer.yay.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day for tennis. The sky was clear and the weather was mild. For Hyotei Academy, it marked the beginning of the tennis season. With tennis tournaments around the corner, each member was striving to gain a highly coveted seat as a regular.

The tennis courts were filled with first, second and third year students practicing their best moves for ranking matches. All together there were approximately 200 members; and with only eight seats comprising the regulars, the competition was fierce.

The ranking matches were usually won by a diverse range in school year, but this time around, the second years were dominating the courts. One second year especially stood out from the rest. Crowds were flocking to his court to catch a glimpse of the second year upstart. The first years and any other new members were awed by his skill while those who already knew him were just as excited as the next.

"Game and Match. Atobe, six games to zero!" The line judge called out, causing a general awe and loud cheer.

Keigo Atobe stood triumphantly as he looked around and soaked in the praise. He glanced sideways at his defeated opponent and smirked. The soundly defeated third year was less than pleased with the attention Keigo was getting. He was about to say something to diminish Keigo and his skill but was beat to the punch.

"Be awed by my prowess." He smiled and raised his arm, pointing upward which made the crowd cheer even more. The third year was left standing speechless at Keigo's bold statement.

Keigo Atobe finished his matches at a leisurely pace. For one of his matches he allowed his opponent to gain the multiple matches and the upper hand for the first part of the match. Keigo's opponent was clueless as to the real reason why he was winning and impudently made poked fun at the losing second year. The match was at five to zero and he was about to serve for the final point to finish off the game when all of a sudden, Keigo returned the serve before his opponent could react. From there on out, the match went at a feverish pace. Keigo changed his style completely and in record time, won seven consecutive games without even breaking a sweat. The crowd went wild at the sudden change in leader. Atobe made sure everybody was watching him and his skill in all his glory. He was extra showy to be truly distinguished from 200 other people.

Already planning for his third year, Atobe had the exact plan of becoming captain and leading the greatest team of players, and leaving behind a legacy and goal others could only dream of. He silently constructed his plans from the first year on the tennis team. This year however, he began watching the other first and second years deciding who would be privileged to be part of his extraordinary team.

Finished with his matches, Keigo gathered his belongings and headed towards the other courts. On the way, he was joined by another upstart second year, the tennis prodigy Yuushi Oshitari. Keigo found his impressive skills a worthy asset to his dream team. He had finished around the same time as Keigo.

"How has Gakuto been doing?" The other boy adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Of course he's been winning." Keigo mentally noted the agility and athleticism of Mukahi Gakuto and how it would be beneficial for the team. Yuushi then began filling him in on some of the other players' statistics.

"Shishido is playing his final match right now. I suppose he's worth looking into to." Keigo glanced sideways and shrugged.

"Well, he needs to get a little better and more disciplined if he wants to survive." Keigo knew he could be fine as a regular only if he was more motivated. "What about that Choutarou Ootori? I heard he had a pretty fast serve." Yuushi smirked.

"Pretty fast is an understatement. It's somewhat erratic, but if it goes in, well, not too many people would ever be able to return it." Keigo nodded slowly in approval. He decided that once Choutarou gained more accuracy, that serve would be an invaluable asset. Yuushi concluded with the report regarding the ever sleeping member of the tennis team.

"Jiroh's been finished for a while. I'm not sure where he is now but you know he's sleeping somew.." Yuushi tripped over his words as he tripped over something sprawled out on the ground. Keigo looked down to see what the stumbling block was and then grinned.

"Speaking of which…Hey, Jiroh, wake up." He commanded. The sleeping boy slowly opened his eyes and noticed Keigo standing over him and Yuushi picking himself off the ground and dusting his clothes off. Jiroh yawned and ran his hand through his blondish brown hair.

"Wha?..Oh, hey, Keigo, Yuushi. Ya finished now?"

"Don't sleep in the middle of the walkway." Yuushi scolded. Jiroh smiled sleepily at him.

"Sorry. I just got tired and decided to take a nap." Keigo shook his head and then coaxed Jiroh to give up sleeping for a few minutes to watch the other players.

"C'mon, we're going to see who else will make the team."

"You mean your team, right, Keigo?" Jiroh stood up and stretched. "That's a pretty bold claim you know."

"What? You don't think I'll do it?" Keigo asked. The other boy just yawned some more and smiled.

"'Course not. I know you're the only one who could pull it off; it's just there are a lot of other people not exactly thrilled with your idea." Jiroh watched half interested as Keigo smirked confidently.

"Who cares what the 'others' think. The only reason they're upset is because they know it's true. It is only natural for the unskilled to fear Ore-sama's prowess."

Yuushi chuckled at his friend's confidence and the fact he had enough of it to refer to himself with such a proud name. All three leisurely made their way to some of the other courts as Keigo mentally checked off all the players that would make his dream team.

"I only need one more. I require another first year other than Ootori and Wakashi." He glanced over to Jiroh and Yuushi to see if they had any ideas. Jiroh yawned again then suddenly perked up.

"Oh wait! I know. I've heard there's this first year who's incredibly huge."

"Size isn't everything in tennis." Yuushi sagely pointed out.

"I know, I know, but you didn't let me finish. Not only is he huge, but his playing style really makes him stand out." Here, Jiroh interrupted himself with another yawn. Slightly annoyed, Keigo prodded Jiroh along.

"Well? What's this skill?" Jiroh snapped to attention and scratched his head.

"Umm…Oh right. He can mimic any skill an opponent uses, and he can do it perfectly." Once again he began to yawn and zone out signaling that he knew no more. Keigo slowed his pace and grew pensive.

"Interested?" Yuushi asked more as a rhetorical question. Keigo picked up his pace again and kept walking towards the courts the first years would be.

After a short walk to the other courts, the three tennis aces arrived at the court of this infamous first year. Yuushi stopped and readjusted his glasses.

"Jiroh, when you said 'huge'…" He trailed off towards the end uncertainly. Jiroh watched the courts half interested.

"Yup, that would be him."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's…not normal." Yuushi again adjusted his glasses and looked over at Keigo who was watching the match intently.

Being over six feet tall and only a seventh grader, the first year definitely qualified for being 'huge'. He stood patiently as his opponent served. The first year easily returned the ball. They began rallying and despite his size, he was fast. His opponent was growing tired and was pulling every trick in the bag to gain the upper hand. However, any effort was thwarted as the first year returned each shot perfectly and in the exact same manner. It was clear his opponent was getting frustrated while he just kept attacking the ball calmly and without emotion.

After a short while, the match was at last over. The first year had won and walked towards his opponent to shake his hand, but the other just brushed his hand away and sulked off, leaving the first year standing alone on the court.

"Well, I'm gonna go home now…" Jiroh finished with a yawn and began to walk away. Yuushi followed behind.

"So, does he make the team?" He asked as he walked away. Keigo continued to stand there watching the first year slowly gather his things and walk off the court.

"Perfect. The team is set…We _will_ be the best." He declared to nobody in particular.

After that, nothing exciting or notable happened so Keigo decided it was time to leave. Everybody had finally finished their matches and were heading home. On his way out, Keigo heard a commotion on the other side of the clubhouse. As he turned the corner he found the source of the noise.

The 'huge' first year was crouching low to the ground as a group of third years surrounded him and began pushing him around.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The speaker was the severely beaten third year. The boy on the ground said nothing and just stared blankly forward.

"What a freak Not only is he a monster, but he doesn't have any emotions either." Another third year said as he kicked at the first year.

Keigo watched with disdain at their behavior. Even though he knew they were not actually harming him physically, Keigo could tell, even with the blank expression, that it was really bothering the first year and hurting more on a mental level. He felt sorry for the first year and decided it was his duty to stop the third years and defend the lower classman. Keigo set down his tennis bag and pulled out his racquet and a tennis ball.

Physical contact was not one of Keigo's favorite means of confrontation. However, he was decent with a racquet and tennis ball. Tossing the ball high in the air, Keigo brought his racquet over his shoulder and smashed it into the back head of one of the third years. The ball bounced off his head and came back to Keigo.

"Who the-…Hey! What do you think you're doing?...Wait, I know you, you're that second year brat who-…"

"Totally crushed you." Keigo finished the phrase triumphant and with a confident smirk. He now knew he had all of their attention. His smirk quickly turned into a scornful frown.

"What kind of pathetic sore losers are you? Are you so low as to feel better about losing by ganging up on an underclassman?" The third years stood speechless at Keigo's sudden lecture. Fortunately for them, Keigo had plenty to say to make up for the loss in words.

"You're supposed to be the models and leaders. Bur right now, you don't even deserve to play on this team. You only show how much of a low-class, uncivilized thug you are." Keigo paused momentarily to make solid eye contact with each and every third year before continuing. "If you had even a small fraction of honor and self-respect, you would have challenged your opponent again and defeated hi on the tennis courts."

As Keigo was ranting and lecturing, the poor first year just sat on the ground staring at Keigo. He had never seen a person who could talk so much and talk so condescendingly to upperclassmen. Most surprising of all, was that Keigo was defending him. It had been the first time anybody took time to stand up for him and consider hima normal human being who had feelings. He became transfixed with Keigo and continued to listen.

"But of course, the only thing you can do is gang up on him, push him around and call him names," Keigo pointed his racquet at one of the third years. "The only monster and freak around here is you." He glared at the third years. Rarely did Keigo get angry, but after watching the third years and their poor antics, he was furious. He was actually surprised at himself for giving such a long and meaningful speech over one little event.

Too surprised, confused, and exhausted from Keigo's little diatribe, the third years gave up and just stormed off, leaving the two boys alone. Keigo put away his racquet and tennis ball and walked toward the other boy.

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself? You're more than capable to stop them." He asked. There was no response from the younger boy. He just sat there staring at Keigo.

"Hm…Gues you're one of those simple, silent types." He still received no response. Despite not hearing an answer, Keigo grew thoughtful and continued to have a one-sided conversation.

"You know, you shouldn't let what they say get to you. It doesn't matter what everybody else says." Keigo was about to continue when he was interrupted by a deep, but quiet voice.

"But…I'm always called that…" Keigo watched the first year surprised more at how soft spoken he was than anything else. The first year trailed off at the end of his explanation, suddenly feeling depressed again. Keigo nodded his head slowly and thoughtfully.

"I see. Yes, I suppose it would get difficult after a while, wouldn't it?" Keigo watched at how the other boy nodded his head in a melancholy manner. "But then again…maybe they're right?" He said thoughtfully. The first year tilted his head slightly to the side, both curious and confused.

"If everybody calls you that…then maybe you really are a freak or a monster…" The first year grew more and more confused by the minute. He had no idea as to why this person stood up for him a few minutes ago, but now says everybody is right.

"But is that necessarily a bad thing?" Keigo paused again to collect his thoughts. "It just means you have something they don't. It sets you apart and depending on how you use it, you can go beyond those normal people who merely fear what they cannot ever hope to accomplish." The younger boy was slowly and gradually beginning to understand where Keigo was going.

"I suppose when people say somebody's special, it's a sugarcoated way of saying, 'you're a freak and a weirdo.'" Keigo glanced at the other boy and received a nod to continue. "It's pointless to say everybody is special. If everybody is special then everybody is normal." He nodded his head in agreement with himself. "Therefore, everybody is not special. Of course, each person has something that is unique to them, but that doesn't mean special. Those who are referred to and considered freaks and monsters are the ones who truly stick out from the rest and earn the title of 'special'…So really, in the end, the ones who make a lasting impression are the ones who step beyond the confines of normalcy and reach the goal of their limitless potential." Keigo stood triumphantly as he finished his speech. The other boy stared in awe at the upperclassman. Never had he witnessed a single person talk so much about one thing.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Keigo Atobe." He stuck out his hand. The other boy stood up and then had to look down to meet the older boy's gaze.

"Munehiro Kabaji." They shook hands and then Keigo grabbed his tennis bag and began walking away. As he was leaving, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Kabaji was still standing there.

"Go home already." Keigo called out.

"Usu." was the simple response. Keigo chuckled and continued to walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Keigo was bored, waiting for his final class to finish. He paid no attention to the teacher's lecture. All he wanted to do was go play tennis. He looked sideways and noticed Jiroh sitting next to him.

As always, he was resting his head in his arms on the desk sound asleep. After countless efforts, the teachers finally gave up on trying to keep him awake. None of the teachers ever knew that Jiroh was actually quite the energetic person so long as there was somebody to interest him. If there was no skilled or interesting person around however, he spent his time sleeping. They had heard that he played tennis and was quite the star at it, but nobody could believe it.

It was this strange quirk that had first interested Keigo. He witnessed Jiroh's skill first hand and knew it was perfect for his team. Anything and however else he spent his time was up to him. He then began to think about the other members he had deemed worthy of belonging to his team. There was the prodigy, Yuushi, and the athletic Gakuto and continued to go down the list of all the others. He finally came to Kabaji. He still did not fully grasp what went on in the younger boy's mind; if anything went on at all. Looking out the window, Keigo noticed said tennis player walking slowly towards the tennis courts.

"Guess he got a head start…Lucky him…" Keigo was still sidetracked when the teacher noticed his daydreaming and called on him.

"Atobe, what is the answer?"

"'x' cubed, 'y' to the fifth." He immediately answered.

"That is correct." The teacher turned back to the chalkboard almost in a discouraged manner. Keigo smirked at the poor attempt to catch him off guard. The bell soon rang and he eagerly stood up and stretched.

"Ore-sama's brilliance is brighter than the sun itself. I'm so good; I can daydream and still answer everything correctly." The other students giggled at his infamous confidence and started walking out of the room. He reached over and ruffled Jiroh's hair.

"Jiroh, wake up. Time for tennis." The sleeping boy cracked open an eye.

"'Kay…" His answer was quickly muffled by a yawn. He slowly began to gather his things. At this rate, tennis practice would be over by the time they reached the tennis courts. Keigo then had an idea as to hurry Jiroh along.

"If you hurry up, I'm sure Coach Sakaki would let us play a quick game of tennis." His ploy worked. Jiroh immediately had his things gathered and was tugging at Keigo's sleeve like a little child.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Jiroh moved to the doorway followed closely by Keigo.

Outside of the classroom, Jiroh made a bolt for the end of the hallway. Keigo about burst out laughing as the tennis coach, Tarou Sakaki, was coming out of the music room and was about trampled by Jiroh. He held his clipboard in one hand and with the other grabbed Jiroh by the collar of his shirt. Jiroh was still pretty much trying to run. The tennis coach sighed and had to practically lift the hyperactive boy off the ground to get him to hold still.

"Jiroh, what have I said about running in the hallways?" He asked calmly. The boy stopped squirming for a moment and answered.

"Not to run in the hallways." The tennis coach nodded.

"And what were you doing in the hallway?"

"Running."

"Precisely." Coach Sakaki stared down at the young tennis player looking up at him innocently. He shook his head. "Now go to practice at a _normal_ pace."

"Okay!" Jiroh responded happily. Coach Sakaki slowly gave Jiroh footing on the ground and even slower, he let go of the boy's collar. The minute he released his grip, Jiroh was off as though the conversation never happened.

"What suddenly motivated him?" He asked as Keigo walked up beside him.

"Would Jiroh and I be able to play a little match today?" The tennis coach sighed.

"Fine…If I said 'no' he'd probably die from disappointment and/or heart failure…" He then turned around and started walking down the hallway. "Try and persuade Jiroh to listen as the regulars and sub-regulars are announced. After everybody is organized, you and Jiroh may have a match. You may go." Keigo nodded and headed toward the tennis courts.

At practice consisted mainly of announcing who had made regulars and explaining the tennis season. Keigo did not pay too much attention since he already knew he made the cut and was at a high position. Jiroh, Yuushi, and Gakuto made the cut along with a couple of other second and third years. Afterwards, tennis practice was uneventful. The regulars began their practice while all the others did theirs. As promised, Keigo played a match with Jiroh. Even though he knew he was better than Jiroh, Keigo still could not let his guard down. After a while Keigo was victorious but that did not faze the other boy in the least bit.

"Hey, hey, Yuushi! Did you see that! Did you!" Jiroh was happily asking Yuushi.

"Yes I did…Now, let go of me!" Jiroh was practically hanging off Yuushi's arm who was currently attempting to pry the other boy off. Keigo sighed amused.

"Oh yeah…We are _definitely_ going to be a great team…"

Practice finally ended and Keigo was in the process of gathering his belongings when he could not find his jacket.

"Where is it? …Maybe I left it somewhere…" He was about to head outside when he turned around and ran into a large object.

"What in the world? … Oh, Kabaji, it's you…Don't startle me like that."

"Usu." Kabaji responded. After standing there a moment Keigo noticed he his jacket.

"Ah, so you found my jacket."

"Usu." He handed Keigo his jacket and continued to stand there watching him.

"Thanks…" He said slowly. Sure enough, he received the same response.

"Usu." It seemed to be the only answer the larger boy was capable of giving. To make sure, Keigo decided to perform an experiment to prove himself right.

"I suppose your great ability to mimic any style comes from your simple ways." He looked straight at Kabaji who responded,

"Usu?" Keigo stared. Kabaji even asked questions with word, "Usu."

"Well, anyways, thanks." Keigo confirmed his theory and was about to head out when he remembered how Kabaji would just stand there. "How about you go home now?"

"Usu." The said simultaneously. Keigo chuckled while Kabaji followed him outside with confusion as to what was so entertaining. Stepping outside, Keigo stretched and began to walk home. "See ya, Kabaji."

"Usu." Keigo began to chuckle again. Pushing his encounter with Kabaji aside, Keigo began to think about the coming tennis season. It was not for a little while until he noticed footsteps fairly close behind. He had a feeling someone was watching him. He paused and so did the mystery footsteps. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kabaji standing behind him a few feet back and a little bit to the side. He just stood there staring back at Keigo.

"Huh…" Keigo shrugged his shoulders and began to walk again. He walked a little while longer, listening this time for the footsteps right behind him. He stopped once more and again, Kabaji stopped as well in the exact place and the exact distance.

"Is there a specific reason you're following me? I don't blame you for wanting to follow _me_, but isn't that the station to take you home?"

"Usu." Kabaji answered. He continued to stand there for a while staring at Keigo, but eventually turned around and walked toward the station slowly. Keigo guessed that Kabaji wanted to stay with him some more and felt a little sympathy as the latter seemed almost dejected.

"Well, I suppose he does follow me around…" Keigo thought. "I guess he doesn't exactly have too many friends. Hmm, I don't know if I could say I had friends. Sure, I have tons of adoring fans, and Yuushi and the others respect me, but beyond tennis, there isn't that much." He continued to reason with himself while watching Kabaji slowly walk towards the station. It was then that he decided.

"Hey, Kabaji!" He called out. The other boy responde exactly how he always did.

"Usu?"

"If you're not doing anything, why don't you come over to my house?" My family is gone so I get the house all to myself."

It was faint, barely noticeable, but Kabaji smiled and seemed to perk up a bit too. Keigo was actually glad on the inside that Kabaji really did want to stay with him.

"It might be nice to have somebody around." He thought to himself. Keigo smirked when he heard the answer.

"Usu." Just that single syllable was enough. Nothing more was needed to be said. Keigo turned around and once again began to walk home. Without turning back, he knew Kabaji was right behind.

"I think you'll like my dog. Actually, you two seem pretty similar. Both of you are huge and both answer with a single sound."

Kabaji nodded, "Usu."

So they continued to walk towards Keigo's home, while Keigo was telling Kabaji whatever came to his mind while the other just listened silently, happy that somebody treated him like a reguar person. From then on out, the two were rarely seen apart. Kabaji continued to follow Keigo while Keigo continued to rise in the ranks of the tennis club. At long last, the new year came and with that, a new tennis season and a new captain. Keigo achieved his goal of being the captain and the best.


End file.
